


And I love it well when he takes me whole

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Shameless Smut, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: A little Cherik sonnet written for the Collectif NoName's 2019 White Day.





	And I love it well when he takes me whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> To you, Nalou, my bestest friend. With love from the Saurus. Thank you to Tina from the Team Cherik group for proofreading the little German thingie

My Man, in thy warm arms I sell my soul.  
Many sins in my life I've committed.   
But readily, erect is my flagpole.  
So I embrace you, very devoted. 

Charles, you are to follow untravelled paths.  
Uncouth lads pretend I be the lady  
But they shall soon face my terrible wrath  
There's no insult in being fucked by thee.

When I first saw thee, thirst took over me.  
I would never be able to quench it,  
Lest you allow that I go down on thee  
To the holy prick, I humbly submit.

I wed my beloved, body and soul  
And I love it well when he takes me whole.

_Mein Charles ist klein, meine Maus._  
_Ich liebe meinen Mäusekönig Charles._  
_Mein Charles ist die Liebe meines Lebens_  
_Mein Charles: Augen wie der Frühlingshimmel_  
_Blau wie Vergissmeinnicht. Lippen wie roter Samt._  
_Mein perfekter Junge. Er ist mein._


End file.
